the_united_kingdom_of_great_britain_and_irelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Edward Avery
Sir Edward William Avery was born in Swansea, Wales on June 5th, 1844. He currently serves as the Field Marshal of the British Army. Early Life Edward was born to an unknown father and his mother, Elizabeth Catherine Avery. His mother was of decent wealth, not having to work in a factory. However his grandparents were of great wealth and were a prominent name in several industries. They took a great interest in Edward, after his grandfather had played in a game of chess with young Edward who was only 8. Edward had bested his grandfather in that game and many more to come. At age 13 he was sent off to a military academy in York. He quickly excelled in the academy and graduated at age 15. While he was at the academy he showed his superior strength, intelligence, and charisma compared to his peers. Once he saw an 17 year old student there who was picking on a younger and less as large student. Edward knocked the 17 year old out with a quick punch to the temple which scared off his friends. The boy he saved would later serve as his lieutenant in the British Army. His name was Henry Barison. Military Career At age 16 he joined the British Army alongside his trusted friend. He quickly excelled through the ranks becoming a Sergeant Major by age 18. His superiors would often use him as an example for all the other soldiers to follow. At age 23 he became one of the youngest Major Generals in history. This jumpstarted his popularity. Later on, at age 27 he prevented an assassination of Queen Victoria, this left a bullet wound below his right pectoral. He was knighted afterwards and was appointed as the Field Marshal of the British Army. In 1871 Edward Avery set off to conquer Egypt under the Queen's order to convert Egyptians to Anglicianism. Battle of Alexandria The British Navy docked at Alexandria in late April of 1871, peace was maintained with locals for a short time before a local armed with a primitive musket shot at one of the ships. Afterwards, the British Navy was authorized by its acting commander to fire at anyone who attacks any British vessel. After 2 hours of fighting the battle died out leaving more than 1000 hostile locals dead and 58 British troops dead. Battle of Cairo Edward, after being infused with anger at Alexandria then mobilised the British Army who had arrived shortly after the Navy. Taking with him 4 platoons which were each to attack Cairo from different directions. Edward also ordered a cavalry regiment to clear out streets. After 2 days worth of fighting, a British flag was raised over Cairo. Battle of Giza As a last warning to Egyptian locals, Edward organized a small army to raise the British flag over the Pyramid of Giza. While marching to the pyramid his army was attacked by light Egyptian cavalry units, his guard disbanded leaving him out in the open. Drawing his sword Edward jumped to the side of one of the horses and stabbed its rider in the arm, his sword lodged into it leaving Edward to rip off the arm from his sword which killed the rider. After that the army regrouped and killed the cavalry units, Edward was disappointed in his own personal guard which he had been training to assist the Queen's Guards. Putting the disappointment at the side, it took 3 hours to scale Giza and put a flag ontop of it. Diplomatic Actions On his way back to England, Edward stopped at Gibraltar to make a state visit. While there he organized a grand military parade which received praise from Navy and Army officers alike. He also discussed several important matters with a Spanish representative at Gibraltar which was mainly re-discussing the terms of the British occupation of Gibraltar. While at sea Edward also traveled to France briefly to establish a trading post there with several French naval companies. Returning home as a conquering hero, Edward stayed briefly at home. As a vacation and also a diplomatic mission Queen Victoria sent him to Rome. While at Rome many described Edward as "he was in awe at the magnifience of Rome". Personality and Appearance